Birds of a Feather
by Rose Garden Twilight
Summary: Nathalie decides to have a long overdue talk with Emilie. Spoilers/references to Mayura.


**A.n.-So after watching the new episode, I sat down and wrote this out. This idea has actually been stuck in my head for the last two weeks but no time like the present, right? I will say that the only spoiler discussed in this is the actual identity of Mayura the rest is just angsty goodness. So enjoy?**

* * *

She didn't come here often; she avoided it like the plague if Nathalie was honest. It hurt enough to see M Agreste morn over his sickly wife, but it stood as a firm reminder that he would never carry feelings towards her besides that of a boss to an employee. Not that she knew all that years ago when Emilie tried to set her up on a date. He never showed, and she could never understand why; until she saw the way he looked at her best friend in the café. The way his eyes lit up when she smiled or how his lips broke out into the biggest grin that the Agreste family was known for. She was in love with Gabriel as much as he loved Emilie. Nathalie didn't allow herself to be naïve, she didn't stand a chance, so she sat back and watched as the couple progressed doing what she could to be the best friend that she could.

Not that she resented Emilie, or at least her feelings for Gabriel. His charm oozed out whenever he talked to anyone; it made sense that after a matter of time her best friend would fall for him. After their marriage, it was Emilie who suggested to Gabriel that he hire her for an assistant position.

"I'm sorry I haven't come to visit you," the apology seemed silly as it slipped from her lips. There wasn't any proof that her best friend could hear her. "The timing never seemed right with M. Agreste coming down so often, but I have so much to tell you." There were so many places to start, but now that she gathered enough courage to face Emilie, she had pictured this moment differently.

"I'm in love with Gabriel," the confession came out as a mere whisper. "I never told you that." Best friends weren't supposed to keep secrets from each other, but it this got out it would demolish any trust between them. "Not that it matters, he only has eyes for you, even when on the brink of death." Nathalie tried not to remain bitter on the fact, but every day her affections got worn down from Gabriel's coldness and professionalism.

"He's doing everything in his power to bring you back." Tears pricked the edges of her eye, but she wouldn't allow them to spill over, "and it's ruining this family." This family, she scoffed at herself; like she had any claim on the Agreste family. "Adrien's growing up without the love and affection of his father, he needs you, and you're not there for him. I won't even begin on how reckless Gabriel is; if you could only see how obsessively he goes after these teenagers over and over again for the chance to bring you back. I've spent time with his kwami and he doesn't even realize the price to pay could involve your son! You would never approve of this, and he won't listen to me because it means giving up on you." Nathalie recoiled in guilt when she realized that she raised her voice to a coma victim, it wasn't her fault, that fell on Gabriel for his inability to let go.

"I used the peacock miraculous today," a bitter laugh escaped her lips. "He told me not to, that it was dangerous that I could get hurt the way you did, but I didn't care. He would have been exposed or worse, and I couldn't stand by and allow that to happen. So, I did what you would have done." She placed a hand on the glass and allowed it to linger. "I put him first despite the risks. I went up and to the vault and stole it right off the shelf next to the picture of you…and I activated it." Nathalie found she couldn't tear her eyes away from Emilie as memories flooded her mind. "The power that came with the knowledge that I could do something overwhelmed me in the best way possible. I can see why you favored it. I succeeded in providing cover for Gabriel against Ladybug and her team, so he managed to get away unscathed. When he arrived home, he forbade me to use it ever again. He placed it right back next to your picture, where it belonged and made me promise not to use it again." She couldn't blame him for being upset, especially since it caused the state of Mme Agreste. "But I made a promise to do whatever it takes to help," her fist unclenched to reveal the peacock miraculous she had stolen back. "And I intend to fulfill that no matter what it takes." It may seem to betray his trust, but eventually, he would look past Emilie and see that she was doing this for him, because she loved him.

The expression birds of a feather flock together had taken on a new meaning of its own. She would continue to wield the peacock miraculous no matter what effect it had on her, he would be angry at first but would come around in time. He would have no choice but to be proud when she delivered Ladybug and Chat Noir's Miraculouses. If she became heartless in the meantime, so be it. She had lost that to Gabriel years ago.

* * *

 **Now that the season ended, expect more from me as I release as I have time because I haven't found anyone to pay me to write fanfiction sadly, so I have other life responsibilities. ( I do plan to put out another one-shot tomorrow though for Daylight savings time.) Let me know what you think!**


End file.
